


The Hot Coffee Thing

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Angels, Dean is a flirt, M/M, One Shot, Sam and Dean are still hunters, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Dean does the hot coffee thing to a waiter named Castiel.





	The Hot Coffee Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leafy_penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafy_penguin/gifts).



"I'm telling you, it's a water spirit," Dean muttered to Sam as they entered the coffee shop.

"No, Dean, it's a grindylow," Sam insisted. He slid into an open booth. Dean sat down across from him. "Drownings, fang-induced puncture marks - it all fits!"

Whatever Dean might have said in response was interrupted by a waiter.

"Welcome to Coffee and Confections. May I take your order?"

"A plain black coffee and a, uh, a slice of banana bread for me, please," said Sam.

"Make that two coffees, and -" Dean framed his neck to look at the menu above the counter. "Damn, no pie. Uh, an apple tart, then."

The waiter nodded and walked away. Dean fixed his eyes firmly on the other man's ass.

"Dean, seriously?"

Dean spread his arms in a defensive gesture and leaned back in the booth. "What? A man can't appreciate some goods?"

Sam rolled his eyes and spread a few glossy post-autopsy photographs of the vics' bodies on the table. "See these bruises? They have to have been caused by suckers on tentacles, which water spirits don't have."

The waiter returned, temporarily tabling the brothers' conversation.

"Whatever," said Dean once the waiter had left, "Fine, you figure out how to kill a grindy-whatever."

"What're you going to do?"

Dean nodded his head at the waiter and grinned.

Sam stared at him despairingly. "Dean, no, don't do the hot coffee thing -"

Dean had already sidled up to the waiter. "This coffee sure is hot." He leaned on the counter and waggled his eyebrows. "Just like you!"

The waiter blushed, and his eyes widened. "Oh. Um. Are you speaking to me?"

Dean chuckled. "Sure am. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"C-Castiel," he stammered. He peeked up at Dean through his - surprisingly long - eyelashes. "What is yours?"

"Dean," said Dean, giving Castiel a charming smile.

"Hello, Dean," murmured Castiel. He held out his hand for Dean to shake.

Dean shook it. "Hi, Castiel. Mind if I call you Cas?"

"I do not mind."

Their hands were still clasped together from their handshake. Dean stroked his thumb against the back of Castiel's hand. Castiel blushed again.

"You got any plans for tonight, Cas?"

"I am afraid I do. But... if you are still in town tomorrow, I would be... amenable... to seeing you again."

Grinning, Dean said, "Yeah? Sounds like a plan."

Castiel grabbed a pen out of the pocket of his apron and jotted something down on a napkin laying on the counter. He folded the napkin neatly in half and handed it to Dean.

"My phone number," he explained. "So, um, call me?" He sounded like he wasn't sure that was what he was supposed to say.

"Will do, sweetheart," Dean confirmed. He dropped a quick kiss on Cas' lips, which elicited a gasp from him, and threw a wink in his direction.


End file.
